DeLiver Me
by whump-2-go
Summary: An interview after the Season 7 blessing sparked an idea. This is kind of a tie-in to the season 6 finale.


A/N – During an interview the day of the Season 7 Blessing, Alex made a comment about "Danny" being his usual annoying self or something like that. (Alex said the situation with Danny would be tedious and annoying for McG pretty quickly) I was thinking about that and this little story started in my mind. I wrote the gist of it and shipped it off to Sam and she added her own finishing touches to it. It has been setting for a few days because neither of us like the ending. So, if you can think of a fun, snappy ending, please share it. …Cokie

Story idea: Cokie

Mostly written by: Cokie

Additional scenes and re-arranging: Sam

When I heard Alex saying that in the interview I laughed out loud. Yep, just like how I feel most of the time about Danny. Hope you will enjoy our kinda tie-in to the season 6 finale. …Sam

* * *

 **De-Liver Me  
** _ **by Whump-2-Go**_

"Omph."

If Steve McGarrett hadn't been fully awake previously, the upper cut to his jaw would have done the trick. His morning had begun when his phone rang at 0537 letting him know that a drug buy they had been anticipating all week was apparently going down. He, along with the rest of his team had gathered on the dock by 0610.

All had gone well until they had a runner. And when you have a runner, you give chase.

Which was exactly what the commander had done. Given chase. A leap onto the top of a parked car, then a jump onto a dumpster had given him the momentum to land on the man's back, taking him down.

Unfortunately, Sammy Enriquez wasn't going down quietly and Steve countered the upper cut with a right jab and then a hand to Sammy's solar plexus.

Sammy landed with a thud on the wet dock and Steve quickly flipped him, one knee in the small of Sammy's back; the other on the drug dealer's left wrist, pinning it to the concrete. Sammy's other arm was twisted behind him.

"Anyone got any cuffs?" Steve asked when his team along with two HPD officers rounded the corner. He blew out a slow breath in order to get his breathing under control and stepped away while the officers cuffed the suspect.

"How's your morning workout, Boss?" Kono asked, grinning at Steve.

He ran his hand through his hair and around to the back of his neck, grinning back at her. "A little unconventional, but it did the trick. Everyone else rounded up?"

"Just like bugs in a rug," Grover told him. "Not bad for a morning's work."

Danny hadn't said a word, but watched as Sammy was marched away by HPD. He quickly moved to stand in front of Steve, his face one of fury.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?"

"What?" Steve asked, a look of confusion on his face. "I took down our dealer. And this whole operation went down without one shot fired, I might add," Steve said, still not sure what his friend's problem was. "Why?"

"Why? You have the nerve to ask me 'why'?" he yelled in Steve's face. "Steven, how can you be such a moron? You haven't had my liver for six months and already you are treating it like trash. How many times have I—"

"Stop!" Steve yelled right back.

"Stop? Why?" Danny raised his voice even more. "I asked you how many times—"

"Danny, I said stop. Just shut up now. I'm not gonna say it again." He placed both hands against Danny's chest and pushed. "And get out of my face."

"What the hell is wrong with you? I'm trying to remind you that you have my—"

Steve raised a hand to stop him. "Just shut the hell up, Danny. Not one word!" Steve almost aggressively told the shorter man. "We've got work to do." He glanced at his team and turned to walk away. "I suggest we get to the office and get started."

The team turned to stare at Danny as he watched his partner. He turned to look at them and shrugged. "What bug is up his ass?"

Chin fell into step with Danny as they headed to their respective cars. "Tread lightly, Brah."

"Me? I didn't do anything to Commander-Pummel-Into-the-Ground-First-Ask-Questions-Later McGarrett." Danny shook his head; it was obvious that Chin didn't see his reasoning.

"Lou! You get it don't you?" Danny tried his luck with the latest team member.

"Don't get me involved," Lou only grumbled and got into his truck.

"Fine," Danny called out, threw up his hands and got into the Camaro.

H50 – H50 – H50

Steve was glad that they all had arrived at the scene in their own vehicles. By the time he had reached headquarters he was much more focused and calm. But that morning, he had had enough of Danny's bitching. He was already tired of the daily pills he had to swallow which made him nauseous each day, regardless if he took the medication with food or not. In addition to that, he had Danny never letting up about "his" liver on a daily basis.

He had had enough to last a lifetime.

By the time the rest of his team had arrived, Steve was in the break area, waiting for the coffee to finish dripping into the pot. Chin and Grover were first to arrive and both headed straight for the kitchenette, reaching for coffee mugs.

"Just got off the phone with Duke," Chin reported. "Everyone we were targeting has been picked up and is in custody."

"Great. With our evidence already documented, this should be locked down quickly," Steve replied. "Good job, guys. Now let's make sure we don't miss anything in our reports today."

Grover glanced at the clock. "Not a bad haul for it to be 7:15 in the morning. The rest of the day just might be plain boring."

Steve grinned and poured his first coffee of the day. He always had to hold off the coffee for a couple of hours after taking his morning meds. "Don't you wish."

Steve looked up, seeing Kono walking through the glass doors with Danny right behind her. His friend didn't stop until he was standing in front of Steve.

"Do you wanna tell me what your little snit was all about, Steven?" It seemed that Danny was in the mood to keep up the shouting match from earlier.

Steve took a sip from his coffee cup and calmly replied. "You want to do this here?"

"Do _**what**_ here? What's gotten into you? I was just trying to remind you to take care of my liver and you blew up in my face."

Steve set down the cup and placed his hands on his hips. "OK, you want to talk; we're gonna talk."

"Then what's got you so riled up?" Danny asked and again threw his hands up. Obviously still clueless.

Steve glanced at his other team members before continuing. "Danny, on a daily basis, I have to listen to the fact that I now have "your" liver."

"And I am just reminding you to take care of it," Danny said again.

"Last I checked, it is in _**my**_ body," Steve shot back. "Therefore, it is no longer yours, but mine," Steve said and pointed at his own chest, underlining his point. "So, stop your daily lecture." He reached for his cup for another sip of his cooling drink.

"I disagree," Danny told him. "I graciously gave it to you. I just think you need to take care of it. And tackling running fugitives is not in the best interest of my liver."

"Danny, I swear, stop with the 'my liver' comments," Steve shouted. He set down his coffee cup, sloshing some onto the counter before walking away. He leaned against the computer table before continuing in a calmer voice. "You donated half your liver, that's true. I am grateful for that fact, and I do remember thanking you for your sacrifice." He glanced at his partner, hoping his words would hit their mark. "But, damn it, Danny, I'm not going to grovel at your feet every day for the rest of my life. Stop with the liver comments. You watch everything I do. It needs to stop." Steve shook his head, debating for a second to say more. "You know, I really wish it was someone else who saved my life with the donation. I know there were other volunteers who I also thanked," Steve added.

"Wait. What?! You're serious?" Danny asked, waving his hand much too close to Steve's face. "You are really mad that I remind you to go easy on my—"

He stopped at the look of disgust on Steve's face. Then he turned to the other team members who were a captive audience. "Do you believe this guy?" he asked, waving his hand back at Steve.

After a beat of silence, Grover finally spoke up. "Well, Danny, Steve has a point. You don't ever let him forget that he had surgery. I'm totally with Steve here."

"Yeah," Kono agreed and grinned at Steve. "And he listened to everything the doctor said while he was recuperating. I'm proud of you, Boss."

Steve gave her a tight smile. "Thank you, Kono."

"And," Chin added, "There hasn't been a single report of 'liver mismanagement' since Steve's been back to work… even though you do constantly bring it up. To be honest, even I think it's tiring."

"That is nicely put, but the word 'annoying' also comes to mind," Grover said, saluting with his coffee cup.

"So, you are all saying I'm being over-protective?" Danny asked.

"YES!" they all agreed.

"I just want you to—"

"Don't you dare say it. And how about you worry about your own body and let me worry about mine?" Steve interrupted in a quieter voice. "I think I know what I'm doing."

"While I may have been a tad bit over-protective, I only want what's best for my- for you," he said.

"Maybe so, but could you dial it back a few notches? Like just stop altogether," Steve asked. "I don't need, nor do I want that kind of protection."

"OK, I'll try," Danny replied. "But maybe it is just my liver's way of coping. I think it misses its other half."

"It's already regrown its other half," Steve shot back, "so there's no reason for it to be lonely. And for that matter, _**my**_ liver has grown back as well. Once again, thank you for your contribution, Danny. Now can we please drop this subject?"

"All in favor of ending this 'deliveration', raise your hand," Grover said.

Chin and Kono both raised their hands, Chin adding, "Very good 'delivery', Lou."

Steve grinned and shook his head. "It's come to puns? How long have you waited to use those?" He topped off his coffee and added, "I'm going to my office to get some work done."

"Hey, as an apology, I'll order lunch," Danny called after him. "How does liverwurst sound?"

Steve leaned against his office door, pushing it open. "Let me suggest that none of you do anything to jeopardize your day jobs," he called to them. "If those are examples of your comedy routines, you don't stand a chance."

He entered his office and let the door close behind him. Steve made sure his grin was wiped from his face before he turned to sit at his desk. It was going to be a long day.

H50 – H50 – H50


End file.
